


i am sad and angry and i want everyone to be alive again.

by hasitsclaws



Series: we're inconsolable. [13]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasitsclaws/pseuds/hasitsclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are thirty-five of them. Thirty-seven if you include Seth and Kate, but Tara considers those two something else altogether. She'll count them anyways.</p><p>part thirteen of the 'we're inconsolable' drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am sad and angry and i want everyone to be alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to tell people's stories; I like to root them out and bring them together and make it hurt when they die. Because people are people, no matter how inconsequential they seem.

There are thirty-five of them.

Thirty-seven if you include Seth and Kate, but Tara considers those two something else altogether.

She'll count them anyways.

 

1\. Her story, it’s simple. Wrong place, wrong time, got her revenge and thought she was done with it, but somehow the Geckos always seem to rope her back in.

Tara Wren’s always been a sucker for a pretty face, that way.

2\. Freddie Gonzalez is a little bit different.

He was born for this, you see. Years and years and _years_ of the family bloodline have made him a machine built for this exact thing.

He has a wife named Margaret that he loves more than the world; a little girl named Billy and an infant named Earl.

 _Earl_ after his mentor that was more like a father than anything to him-- Earl who Richie Gecko killed dead. Earl who made Freddie promise to kill the Gecko brothers even if he had to follow them to the gates of Hell.

Well, he’s followed them to the gates of Hell, alright; the jury’s still out on whether or not he’s going to kill them.

3\. Miguel Fuentes is probably the simplest out of them all.

He got into this by accident, a bar brawl gone bad and he loves the adrenaline rush. If his mother ever found out what he’s doing with his life, she’d beat him over the head with her walking cane; probably Freddie too because he knows better than to let Miguel make decisions for himself.

4\. Florence Ocampo is a little more complicated.

She loves her son better than anything, but she puts herself in harm’s way to protect innocent families the way no one protected hers-- hiding in the crawl space while her husband tried to fight the chanans off and lost his life for it.

Her son’s name is Ishaan. It means sun.

5\. Sergeant Adam Rivers came home from the war a hardened man.

His wife left him after too many tours and he turned to drinking to cope. Much like Miguel, Adam figured out that vamps are real in a bar brawl.

He likes the Gecko’s dog, probably the only reason he’s stuck around for as long as he has instead of knowing what’s best for him and going AWOL.

6\. Tico Ramos has always been a prankster.

He grew up knowing about the snake-demons. He grew up fighting them off. After they ate his wife and kid, he had nothing left to live for and decided to hunt every, single one of the fuckers down.

His jokes are often cheesy and he only drinks Red Bull and water if he can help it.

7\. Dusty Owiti’s first name isn’t really Dusty, but he won't tell anyone that.

His village back in Kenya started calling him by the name when he hid in the dust and killed every asanbosam that dare prey on his loved ones.

Once, when he was seven, he got bit by a venomous snake and he lived-- it still looks like an asanbosam bit him right above his left eyebrow.

8\. Nadir Haddad doesn’t really like to talk about how he got into all of this.

Everyone knows he lost a lover named Jack to edimmu when he was young; he’s older now, more experienced, lost a couple more lovers along the way.

Sometimes he still cries when he thinks about Jack and how he’ll never get to hold his hand again.

9\. / 10. / 11. / 12. Marie, Sasha, Chen and Rufus all met through an internet chatroom for hunters.

Sounds stupid, they know, but they all get along pretty well.

Sasha and Chen are lovers though neither one of them speaks a lick of each other’s languages, and barely know English to boot. They fight a lot and then break things when they have make-up sex, but Sasha is great with technology and bombs, and Chen knows how to shoot a rifle like no other so Marie and Rufus keep on keepin’ on with them.

Marie and Rufus are a different story themselves that they never care to explain to anyone, not even each other, and that’s okay with them as long as they get to chop a vamp’s head off at the end of the day and speak in babble about Nostradamus prophecies.

13\. Mickey J. didn’t even know vampires existed until his gang tried to make a deal with them.

The vampires slaughtered every last one and Mickey J. hid under the corpses.

He was fifteen.

He’s forty now, and he hasn’t hadn't a drink for ten years until this morning, hadn’t gone a hunt for five until now; when he heard that there was a chance to go into the Underworld and kill some evil, undead Gods, he drank one, last glass of scotch and fired up the engine of his old Cadillac, smiling.

14\. / 15. Levin and Vladimir Koenig honestly have no idea what they’re doing here.

They heard there was a hunting party forming and so they came-- finding out that they’d get to see Santanico Pandemonium and her massive vampier army in the flesh was the only reason they stayed, and looking down into the sacrificial tombs of some old vampier strip bar was making them regret the decision.

But hey, they aren’t chicken shits, so they strap on their guns and shove spare bullets into the pockets of their khakis.

16\. / 17. / 18. Rebecca, Jackie and Jonathan have been together since they were kids, since they watched their families get eaten by Cold Ones at a bonfire marriage ceremony and ran off into the night like Robin Hood and her merry women.

Mostly they’re here because they had some free time open for the next couple of days and didn't want to waste it just laying around.

19\. Aziza Jaja watched her husband, Salim, murdered by the monsters in hand-built tombs under Mexico City.

She shipped her daughter, Hasina, back to Africa to be with her grandmother and used the two-thousand dollars Seth Gecko had given her in the early morning dawn to take her revenge.

She’s not mad at Santanico Pandemonium and Richie Gecko so much as she is mad at the world, and just wants the hurting to end.

20\. Abe B.-- well, nobody knows anything about Abe B. except that his name’s Abe B. and he never takes off his cherry-colored scarf.

Plus he’s really good at killing vamps with a baseball bat, if that makes any sense.

21\. / 22. Sunny is a self-proclaimed butch lesbian from southern London with a purple mohawk.

She hasn’t shaved her legs in five years and she shoots vamps with a handgun from the eighteen hundreds before staking them in the heart.

Tony is her faithful Irish companion and always gets pissed when Sunny calls him “her little Puerto Rican leprechaun” on account his dad’s from Portugal and his mom’s from Germany-- they just ended up in Ireland when they had him and he's never even been to Puerto Rico.

When he kills a súmaire, he takes a fang out of their skull and keeps it in a jar with hundreds of others.

23\. Libby is from Canada and lives religiously on Degrassi reruns when she isn’t hunting, likes that she has something so cliched and normal in her life that it outweighs cleaning vampire blood off her knives every knight.

24\. / 25. Pierre is from France and hates coffee, go figure. He met his hunting partner, Anna, on a trip to Greece at a beach party that was attacked by lamias.

They were the only survivors, and came because they understood what it must have felt like for Seth and Kate Gecko to walk out of all that carnage, alone. Because, despite the other hunters’ past sins, Pierre and Anna know what it feels like to have survivor’s guilt, and they won’t let the Geckos sweat it on their own.

Especially if they get to go into the Underworld and finally solve their debate of whether the Styx is real or not-- Anna really hopes it is, so Pierre’s cheap ass will finally be the one to buy the first round of beers, for once.

26\. Simon is Luego and Rollo’s cousin, or he guesses _was_ their cousin before Kate Gecko shot them dead and the vampire bitch from the Underworld ripped apart the rest of their hunting party.

He’s just hear to watch the Geckos die and get a laugh from it.

27\. / 28. / 29. Shannon, Serabi and Benjamin are siblings from Egypt who have been taught to hunt since birth; it only makes sense they’d be here for the final showdown.

30\. Marla’s been in the business too long and is going grey, looking to retire.

What better way than dying by trying to kill the makers of mulos?

31\. Isla Johnson is a Ranger on the force with Freddie and Tara.

She’s known about chanan’s longer than the both of them, and she’s tired of just dealing with bad drug deals and busted prostitutes, wants some real action for once in a long time.

Plus she really likes Tara and doesn’t want to see the girl get hurt, wants to back her up.

32\. Tavi has less known about him than Abe B., just that he terrifies the hell out of everyone because he’s crazier than a shithouse rat, like some kind of Romanian Jeffrey Dahmer or something. But as long as he takes his violent tendencies out on the vamps, they’re letting him tag along.

33\. / 34. Alona and Aaron Biram have heard about the Gecko brothers; they can relate to their relationship and the forbidden love of it, so they decided to give their fellow fucked-up sibling relationship friends a hand.

35\. Sapphire Lucas is here for one reason and one reason only: he was promised free beer if he lives through the ordeal, and figured it was an offer he couldn’t pass up.

36\. Seth Gecko is their way through Hell.

37\. Kate Gecko is the reason all of this started.

No one gives the vampires a story-- they lost it the moment they took their last breath and turned into a blood-thirsty gun, ready to explode when Santanico says ' _fire_.'

At least, that’s what the hunters tell themselves to make it easier to sleep at night.

And it’s probably also why the hunters simply look at each other in the swarming masses of the undead all around them, and laugh. It’s a laugh against life, against God, against death.

It’s a laugh that says _challenge me if you dare_ , because they have been dragged through hell and back already, because they know that they are more than one thing, and not all of those things are good. The truth is complicated. It’s two-toned, multi-vocal, bittersweet. They used to think that if they dug deep enough to discover something sad and ugly, they’d know it was something true. Now they’re trying to dig deeper. They didn’t want to write these pages until there were no hard feelings, no sharp ones. They do not have that luxury. They are sad and angry and they want everyone to be alive again. They want more landmarks, less landmines. They want to be grateful but they’re having a hard time with it.


End file.
